death_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lamar-696
SPARTAN-III Commander Lamar-696 is a Major Character in DOTM. Although he is not a godly one, his actions sometimes do affect the others. He was first introduced in the Entropy Saga, during the Conflict in the Star Wars universe, and was later Re-introduced in the new Obscurum saga of the Infinite Wars. Appearance A male at 32, his old armor was a hybrid HAYABUSA Powered Assault Armor-Semi Powered Infiltration Armor, with a solid gray finish. He now has a new armor set, the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Strider System. It takes on a Carbon fiber-black and white finish at its base, and its color varies as lamar moves around the environment when it is in SPI mode. It has a base Gold visor, but can change colors and polarize/unpolarize to show his face and/or for protection against solar rays. Without his helmet, Lamar is a Bald, dark-skinned fellow with a scarred face, warm brown eyes, a shaven head, and a small goatee. History Lamar grew up on the rough side of town- on New Atlanta, USA, Earth; a city scarred by crime and poverty, but also a Headquarters of ONI command. At the age of Six, he was kidnapped by Doctor Halsey to be sent off to the SPARTAN-III Program training site on Onyx. After his training, Lamar showed his skills well. As a LT, he arrived on reach just when Noble Six had arrived, and went under the wing of Fellow SPARTAN-III Abraham, as a little brother figure. When the covenant arrived on reach, he and Abraham were assigned on a mission to go behind enemy lines. Unfortunately due to a needler ambush in the forest, Abraham was killed in action MIA for ONI reasons, from a single needler shot to the chest which broke through his shields, hit his heart, and exploded, killing him instantly. Enraged, Lamar went berserk, killing an entire Covenant battalion "With his bare hands", according to UNSC Marine witnesses. This grabbed the attention of another Program, the Freelancer Program, which accepted lamar as another Agent, Agent Delaware. He was given an A.I, Zeta, who, although she was Rampant, became best friends with Lamar due to their chemistry, and has worked with him ever since. When word came out that the Freelancer corporation went corrupt later, Lamar accepted the offer of becoming a spy for ONI, and fed his knowledge of the corrupt Program to ONI. He later left along with several other agents, and went dark from then on. Recently, he rejoined the UNSC as a ONI Investigator, and Studier of the multiverse, and has served on several battles, such as the Battle of Earth, Installation 00, and just recently, Requiem. His studies of the multiverse have been published everywhere, and his duties during the Entropy conflict and more have given him to the rank of Commander he is now today. Just Recently, he and Zeta have gone to deep space to investigate the Forerunner artifact known as "The Crown", to study on whether or not the hub structure truly can create portals to any multiverse in existence for light speed travel throughout the multiverse. Abilities/Powers : As lamar is a Spartan, he naturally has increased speed, strength, reactivity, and tactical awareness. Freelancer Training and ONI training has given him with Agility outmatching the Master Chief, as it was shown he was able to dodge a missile from a pelican once. As his armor is infused with forerunner technology, he has an active shield against the flood, and his armor has increased durability and shield strength, allowing him to push over things that a normal human couldn't have ever done. Proof. He also wields a forerunner device simply known as "The Key", which is the actual key for The Crown, unknown to him. The Key allows for short-range teleportation in 10 second bursts, and near instant teleportation through a multiverse at will. Zeta also allows him to utilize his armor for speed bursts, and his signature overshield armor ability. The Overshields allow lamar to take blasts a normal spartan wouldn't survive, at the cost of some speed. For example, at X2, he can survive two rocket launchers. At X5, he could survive being punted by Obscurum. He also contains enhances strength, this was shown when he punched a hunter at full speed, caving in the beast's battle armor and piercing through to the soft Legoko worms inside, and out the other side. Keep in Mind a Hunter can survive a direct hit from a Spartan Laser and its battle armor is made of Covenant capital ship material. His speed is marked as Faster than eye LOW. ALMOST as fast as The fastest spartan, Kelly-087. Combined with over shields, I'd say his durability is Country Level, cause Obscurum's attacks carry Megatons of energy, and are equivalent to nukes. Keep in mind he survived being punted by the giant monster, and crashing inside a large castle, AND falling down a cliff, and he remained unharmed. He can lift More than 205 tonnes (450,000 lb), which is the weight of an Elephant, one of the UNSC's heaviest ground vehicle, only smaller to the Mammoth, which is fucking huger. Quotes "Z, What the Hell is that?" "Eh." "Ok, what the fu-" "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME." Trivia Lamar could possibly be the only Black Character in DOTM.. He also is one of the most powerful non-godly characters, not even being a saiyan or anything. Lamar has sliced off one of Obscurum's fingers before. Lamar is fluent in English, Spanish, Sangheili and Other Covenant Languages, Ghetto English, Japanese, and Godzilla Language.